


Prophecy (Or 'Zula's twisted idea of an anniversary date)

by willsimpforazula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, azula is a closet sap, can exos barf?, can ghosts get jealous?, clovis bray is an asshole, i have crippling terminal stage sokklatitis and the only way to ease the suffering is to write, sokka/food - Freeform, somewhat breaking fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsimpforazula/pseuds/willsimpforazula
Summary: To celebrate their anniversary, Azula decides it'd be more fun to celebrate their anniversary date by visiting the Nine's dungeon. Naturally, it goes down as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), The Drifter/Eris Morn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Prophecy (Or 'Zula's twisted idea of an anniversary date)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kebabeater1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kebabeater1/gifts).



> Fair warning, the oneshot below has a crap ton of destiny references as well as references to my previous oneshot for Sokkla saturday. Also, minor fat shaming towards the middle of the fic.

Prophecy

**Drifter's Ship**

**Portal to Realm of the XI**

"Are you ready?" Azula-4 asked, readying her armour and weapons.

"Why are you asking me? This was your idea!" Sokka replied. "You said we were going somewhere special for our anniversary!"

"What, is this place not special enough?"

"Pretty sure that was what you said when we jumped through the portal on Io."

"And you got yourself a sweet gun, so quit your whining."

"I swear on the Traveler that thing still freaks me out." 

"Big deal, lots of things freak you out. Now are you coming or not?" she tapped impatiently.

"Fine, but you owe me a crap ton of glimmer!"

"Ughh fine." Azula grumbled, reluctantly taking his hand and jumping with her into the portal.

As they sped along the portal, Sokka immediately felt sick and just about threw up in his helmet.

"Bleh, that sounded disgusting. Told you to not eat so much before we left."

"What do you know about food?! You're a robot, you don't need food!"

"And yet for some inexplicable reason you chose to date me. Gee, I wonder what goes on in that peabrain of yours sometimes. And I thought Titans were dumb."

"I mean, you were my wife in a previous life." 

"And your point? Oh would you look at that, we're here already." she tutted, dragging him along by the hand like an excited child.

* * *

**Light and Dark**

"Guardians, do you read?" Eris's voice filtered through their comms channel.

"Eris, what the hell you doing here? I thought you were back on Io? Got tired of cooking pineapples?" Drifter intoned.

"Just because I'm on Io doesn't mean I can't help the guardians. They need my help more so than _yours_."

"Whatever you say, three eyes, whatever you say." Drifter shot back, before their channels went silent

Suddenly, a mass of Taken thralls emerged from the inky blackness, their growls and howls echoing and bouncing off the cavern. 

"Suki, Ty, get into the backpacks. Now."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ty Lee shuddered, before dematerializing while Sokka and Azula got to work, plowing through the surging mass like a well oiled machine. Between his Moebius Quiver and Azula-4's Stormcaller, the Taken thralls were wiped out with ease, allowing them to focus their attention on the Knights, who frustrated Sokka to no end as he tried to snipe them in their eyes, which spat a stream of fire at the duo whenever they saw them with an angry roar.

"Stand still damnit, you, you stupid Knight you!" he yelled, before finally taking one down. Noticing it dropped speckled motes when it fell, he glanced at the streams of light and dark emanating from two hemispheres and a light bulb went off in his head. 

" 'Zula, try to lure yours out in the light before killing it! I wanna try something!" he shouted, moving to retrieve the motes.

"Got it!" she replied, luring it out in the light before swinging her sword, obliterating it with ease. As Sokka predicted, the motes it dropped were pure and unsullied, not unlike the ones he'd seen whenever he indulged in some illegal Gambit matches, much to Zavala's disappointment.

"You're right, you might be onto something!" she cried, as she too collected the motes while Sokka covered her with withering fire from his Gnawing Hunger assault rifle. Simultaneously, both of them jumped into the respective streams of light and dark. When they did, a doorway opened, leading to a long tunnel, which ended in a pile of rubble with a stream of light shining through.

"Loser has to clean the dishes!" he exclaimed, before summoning his sparrow and riding off. Not to be outdone, Azula summoned her own sparrow and sped after him. A race soon ensured, with both of them trying to outrun each other. Giving his Sparrow a gentle nudge, she sent his careening off into a nearby pillar, hurling him right into Azula's arms, which made her crash into the walls as well.

"Just a thought, but shouldn't it be the other way around?" Sokka asked as he lay draped over Azula.

"Your guardian's got a point there Suki."

"Serves her right for being such a meanie."

"Get off me Sokka! You're crushing me!" she groaned, trying to move her boyfriend off her chest.

"Would you rather I get you off, hmm?"

If Exos could blush, Azula's face would be a bright pink. As it was, her face was hidden under her helmet. "That-that's just-gahh!" she exclaimed, before making her way up in huff. 

"Uh oh, someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Suki noted.

"So what, it just means I can watch Crucible matches without having to get up." Sokka replied, before following her lead.

After much huffing and puffing, along with a few mistimed jumps, they both stood at the edge looking out towards an arena that was suspended in the middle of a bowl. "This is just all kinds of weird. Then again, the Nine are a weird bunch." Sokka commented, before turning to a fuming and embarrassed Azula.

"Was it something I said?"

"You are incorrigible, you know that?"

"Sorry."

"Now come on, we've got a boss fight coming up. I hope you brought your banners with you."

"Please, do you think I'm that incompetent?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes I do."

"But you love me all the same." he cooed, before planting a kiss on her forehead (well he attempted, but the helmet got in the way).

"I suppose I do." she relented, nuzzling him back and allowing herself to express some form of affection.

* * *

**Heaven/Hell**

**Realm of the XI**

If he thought the previous fight was hard, this was even tougher. Not only were the pillars of Light and Dark scattered unevenly, but also there wasn't enough space to maneuver without falling off the edge. Not to mention he Phalanx Echo they were fighting could launch tracking orbs of Taken energy that would easily finish either one of them off in a single salvo. To top it all off, the Echo had an invulnerability shield around it, making their task much more difficult. 

Going off the same principle of killing the Taken Knights in lit and unlit areas to drop specific motes, they methodically worked their way through the pillars. It was hard going, and more than once one of them had to be resurrected from taking too much fire and the process of collecting motes had to be redone all over again.

But with each Knight dispatched and each mote collected, they drew closer and closer to finally getting to their first big boss fight. When the last mote was deposited into the pillar, the shield around the Echo vanished, leaving it open to their assault. 

Planting a Well of Radiance, Azula set him up for a Golden Gun shot. It was a risky move, banking everything on one shot, but landing a critical hit here would save them a lot of time and energy. 

"Take the shot Sokka!"

"Not yet!"

"Take it now! The well isn't going to last much longer!"

With a deep breath, Sokka steadied his nerves, took a deep breath, and loosed off a shot on the exhale. The shot hit the Phalanx dead center, critically wounding it. However, the invulnerability shield that surrounded it came back, and it turned its energies on them with renewed vigour, seeking to end them there and then.

Bobbing and weaving, they trusted each other to complete the light and dark mote collection, picking up the slack for each other. Just as before, the invulnerability shield came down and they gave it all they got. Between repeated hits from his Witherhoard and Azula's Falling Guillotine, they made short work of the Echo. 

As it crumbled in a heap, a chest opened, revealing a fresh pair of boots for Sokka and a new Warlock bond for Azula. Swapping out their weapons, they collected all the ammo they could from the ground, before searching for the path to the next lair of the dungeon.

Staring at the purple beam, Azula asked Ty Lee "Do you think this is how we get to the next encounter?"

"Seems like it. I mean, do you see any other way off this bowl?"

"Fair point." she replied before stepping foot into the purple beam. Instead of being beamed up as she expected, she felt like she was sinking into quicksand instead. "Sokka, help me!"

"Azula!" he cried, extending his hand to pull her. However, whatever portal Azula was being sucked into was stronger than Sokka's grip and he too, got sucked in.

* * *

**Wasteland**

"Woaahhhhhh! Look out Azula!" Sokka screamed, motioning to Azula to get out of the way lest she be crushed by him again. With a muffled thump, he landed face first in the sand dune.

"Sand, why did it have to be sand?" 

"What's wrong with it, you could have cracked your spine or your ribs if you landed on one of those things instead." she chided, pointing to a piece of rebar sticking out of the desert.

"It's coarse, rough, irritating and it gets everywhere! The last time I came back from Mars I had to spend a whole day cleaning out my armour, not to mention Cabal guts makes it ten times more icky. I hope you're having fun on this 'date'."

"Seeing you bumped around like a rag doll cracks me up."

"You're so mean! At least someone's happy around here." he pouted. Moving to sit beside him, Azula whispered something in his ear that made him perk up. At this, Suki and Ty Lee tried to eavesdrop, but were shooed away with some choice words and a dose of lightning.

"...Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"Are you sure you won't chicken out?"

"Do I look like the type of person to chicken out?."

"Then we have a deal."

\----

As they traveled through the sparse desert landscape, they came across pieces of buildings familiar to them, half sunken in the sands as if time itself was trying to erase the very memory of what once was. Pulling up near a familiar piece of Clovis Bray rubble, Azula blasted it with some gunfire and a healthy dose of lightning, turning an already crumbling pile of staircase landing into a heap of ash and concrete. 

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, he pulled her in close in a tight embrace as she choked in hot tears of anger (or whatever passed for tears for an Exo). 

"It's okay, I'm here 'Zu. I won't let them hurt you again, I swear. Come on, let's go. The old bastard's dead, he can't hurt you anymore."

"J-just give me a moment." she half sobbed. 

When she calmed down enough, he cradled her in his chest and carried her back to his Sparrow, while she buried her face in his. Keeping one hand on the handlebars, he stroked her back with the other as they traversed the empty wasteland, with the occasional Minotaur or Hobgoblin taking cheap pot shots at them. 

"What are we supposed to do , Suki?"

"According to the data, we're supposed to take out some Blights in the area and then we can move on to the next area. But I haven't seen any Blights yet."

"Look, over there!" Ty Lee cried out. 

Tilting her chin to face him, Sokka asked "Do you want to continue? We can always come back later."

"I-I'm fine Sokka, let's finish this."

"Sounds like a plan to me." he answered, pulling out a scout rifle from thin air and started to go to work taking care of the Hobgoblins while Azula whipped out a hand cannon and took on the plethora of Taken Psions and at one point got into hand-to-hand combat with a Minotaur, breaking its legs before ripping out its core with her hands. 

Turning to deal with the blight, he pulled out a shotgun and started to blast the Blight. Finally destroying it, they swapped roles and now it was Azula's turn to provide covering fire while Sokka cleared the path. Leaping into the air, he unleashed a volley of flaming blades, wiping out a whole platoon of Taken Psions before they could multiply. Meanwhile, Azula sent home headshot after headshot with the Whisper of the Worm, channeling her emotions into every round she sent hurtling down range.

After clearing out the Blights, they regrouped and trundled along, glad to have a breather and savour each other's company. After all, it was supposed to be a date. Glancing up at her beau, she sighed contentedly in his arms as he expertly maneuvered the dunes.

"We should be doing something romantic, y'know." Sokka piped up after a long pause.

"You and I have very different ideas of what 'romantic' constitutes."

"Tell me Sokka, what would you do if I were, say, a human or an Awoken? What would you have done differently?"

"I'd buy you flowers, followed by a nice walk downtown and a fancy dinner, before stargazing on the City walls."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but that sounds kinda boring, no?"

"As part of Zavala's Vanguard, I've got enough action to last me multiple lifetimes. If I were an Exo, what would you have planned for a date?"

"Hmm, I'll have to defer to Ty on this one."

"She's a Ghost, not a magic 8 ball."

"Eh, close enough."

Zipping through the narrow confines, they soon found themselves at the next stage of the dungeon.

* * *

**Hexahedron**

Slamming his banner into the ground, he scrolled through his list of weapons, armour and mods he had on hand, thinking and strategizing over what he would bring to the fight. On the other hand, Azula incessantly tapped her foot and grumbled "This is a fight, not a fashion show."

"You don't see me complaining when you take your sweet time in choosing your outfit."

"I'm a girl Sokka, it's hardwired into us."

"You're an Exo for crying out loud, what the hell does it matter if it's all plastisteel and rivets underneath?"

"Doesn't mean I'm not self conscious about it, y'know. Honestly, how I didn't kill you or divorce you in my past life is a great mystery to me with how you drive me up the wall sometimes." 

"Okay okay okay, no need to be a drama queen about it."

"Hmm...how about no, being a drama queen is what I do best."

"Urgh, fine, have it your way then, _your Highness_." he scowled.

"Why thank you, _peasant._ "

With the requisite gear selected, they hopped into the middle of the circle and immediately, four Taken Hobgoblins materialized with deadly intent, along with a manifestation of Toland the Shattered. Instinctively, they blasted the Hobgoblins to whence they came. Taking its place, was an angry army of Knights and Psions. Noticing their attacks were arc-based, both of them swapped to their Riskrunnner submachine guns, giving them the ability to turn their enemies' attacks against them by chaining lightning bolts that smited many a Psion. By now, they were familiar with the process of creating light and dark motes, thus they set about tearing apart the Knights, collecting motes and depositing them in their respective columns. 

However, the room did not respond to their actions despite them doing the correct things. Taking a gamble, Sokka pulled her by the hand and jumped into the center of the room. Immediately, the room turned and flipped, before depositing them in a heap on the opposite side of the floor.

"I swear by the Traveler I _will_ put you on a diet when we get back, you big heavy oaf."

"B-but!" 

"No buts, you're-"

"Please don't say the _f_ word." he pleaded

"Fat." she declared, making him wail and sulk in the corner, leaving her to deal with Hobgoblins.

"Can't believe my girlfriend keeps insulting me like this." he whined to Suki as bolts of arc energy rained all over him.

"Um Sokka, could you, y'know, put me back in the backpack please? I'd very much like to not end up like Sundance or Sagira. And yeah I agree with Azula, you are fat."

"Wonderful, even my own Ghost betrays me! Maybe I should let you go kabloeey like Sagira." 

"Seriously Sokka, you're gonna throw a tantrum? Now? In the middle of a firefight? Look I can't speak for Azula but I know she means well, even if she is way too direct."

"She's going to sooo pay for this when we get back." he vowed, before stashing away Suki and helping her clean up the stragglers. Not that there were many stragglers left to speak of, having done a thorough job shredding every last Taken being that crossed her path. Depositing the motes, they took the magic elevator in the middle of the room once again. This time, it was Azula's turn to get a bad case of vertigo and motion sickness, the gyroscopes in her having taken a fair amount of pounding from going at the Knights and Hobgoblins practically on her own.

As she slumped against the wall woozy and dazed, she clamped down on Sokka's shoulder and exclaimed "I don't feel so good Sokka, I think I'm about to- _blergh_." while he merely rolled his eyes at her vomiting sounds.

"Have you not an ounce of pity for your helpless, defenceless maiden?" she begged with her best approximation of puppy eyes.

"How 'bout you go sit in a corner and think about your behaviour hmm? Also, need I remind you, you're a robot, even if you can feel everything a human or Awoken can." he lectured while cradling her in his arms, wincing with every hit from the Hobgoblin. Depositing her in the corner, he got to work dispatching the offending creatures, before casting Silence and Squall, sending the horde into a deep freeze. In a display of incredible marksmanship, he called forth his Golden Gun and dispatched them all to the Taken realm with headshots, before collecting the motes and walking back to check up on her.

"Feeling better now? I hope you're sorry for being so mean and hurtful to me. Are you?", to which she vigorously nodded her head. 

"Good, I hope you learnt your lesson, else you're really gonna get it from me when we get back. And that's a promise."

Gesturing to the beam in the middle of the room, he bowed and extended his hand before smirking "Ladies first."

* * *

**Rainbow Road**

By the time they really figured out the mechanics of the room, Azula had sat out more fights than she was proud of and Sokka had definitely lost his breakfast and part of last night's dinner, decorating the walls with his semi-digested food. On the bright side, neither of them got hit by his gastrointestinal projectiles nor did he paint the insides of his helmet with bile.

Emerging from the room, Sokka declared "That was trippy as all hell."

"I second that." Ty Lee added, her shell spinning about in ten different axes.

Looking at the road ahead, all Azula could say was "Why in the Traveler's name did it have to be heights?! I hate heights!", clutching her stomach as she felt it lurch, before emitting barfing sounds from her speakers.

This in turn, triggered Sokka's gag reflex and he ripped his helmet off before heaving the remnants of his guts out over the edge. Wiping the bile off his face, he laid there with Azula, their hands intertwined as they struggled to steady themselves. 

"Got any ideas on how to tackle this?" he asked.

"No, what about you?"

"Me neither."

"Ty, any thoughts?" she asked, before noticing that Ty was helpless spinning all over the place.

"Ty, are you okay? Ty, answer me."

"I-I- _bleurgh_." was her response. Wordlessly, Azula cradled her in her bosom as one would a puppy or a kitten, stroking her and kissing her shell.

Two pairs of eyes looked at Suki, who exclaimed "What? I've got ideas alright, but you're not going to like them."

"How bad can it be?"

**_Four minutes later….._ **

"No no no no this was bad, really bad! Sukiiii!!!" Sokka yelled, as he and Azula clung on for dear life while Suki transmatted herself into Azula's Sparrow and took control, speeding off down the road like a bat out of hell. It was simultaneously the best and worst roller coaster ride they had ever experienced. On the other hand, Ty Lee had recovered from her nausea and was her normal chipper self again.

"That was fun Suki, can we do it again?"

Both Azula and Sokka glared at Ty Lee before yelling "No!" in unison, making her cower and jump back into Azula's knapsack, emitting a soft "Sorry." from inside.

"Last stop, you ready?'

"You bet."

Before they could kiss, Azula stopped him and said "As much as I would like you to kiss me, the thought of your saliva and stomach acid on my parts does not seem appealing to me in the slightest. Perhaps when we get home and cleaned up, how about that?"

"Yeah, that's true."

* * *

**Kell Echo**

Wandering around, with their hands interwoven tightly, the couple took in their surroundings, which seemed to resemble a well manicured garden. 

"Almost looks like the perfect secret garden for a pair of secret lovers, no?"

"Have you been reading those stories again?"

"Perhaps." he sheepishly replied.

"Well, I may or may not have been reading whatever you've been reading."

"Is that so? You could have just asked, you know? I'd be happy to share."

"Really?"

"Didn't think warlocks like you would read fiction stuff as well."

"Hey!"

"So what genre do you like? Action, fantasy, science fiction or maybe…" he gasped theatrically "romance?" 

Seeing her embarrassed and flustered when he named the last genre, Sokka snickered "Really now, the cold, logical, calculating _princess_ Azula-4 is a sucker for romance? I never would have guessed." 

Folding her arms, she pouted "See this is why I don't ask you for reading recs, you're just gonna tease me about it relentlessly." 

"Awww, don't get mad _princess,_ I promise I'll keep it a secret."

"Fat chance of that happening, pretty sure you're gonna blab it out when the boys shove enough drinks down that black hole you call a stomach."

"Trust me, I won't."

Sighing, Azula relented "Fire, but don't tell anyone, or else. I've been reading that story about a gladiator and this princess as well as this story about some other princess and this wolf boy from some TV show back in the Golden Age."

"So you are a sucker for romance." he teased.

"I knew it was a bad idea. Also, is that why you've been calling me 'princess' these past few weeks?"

When Sokka blushed, Azula cried out "I knew it! You're a sucker for these sappy romance stories as well, aren't you!"

"At least I don't hide it, unlike you."

"Hate to break up the bonding sesh, but we still got a boss to shwack. The sooner we finish this, the faster y'all can go back to sucking face." Suki reminded them.

"Someone's jealous." Azula teased.

"What? Me? Please, don't be ridiculous." she stammered. 

"Um, Su, your aura, its erm, very, green. Are you jealous or something?"

"What? Not you! Ty Lee how could you betray me like this?! Oh the horror, the pain, the anguish!" Suki moaned, before immediately stuffing herself in Sokka's backpack.

"Who knew a Ghost could be flustered? Guess you learn something new everyday. Ikora might find this useful, somehow."

Slamming her banner on the ground, Azula turned to Sokka and asked "You ready?"

"Let's do this!"

* * *

It was a tough and gruelling fight, with them walking the fine line between being wiped out and barely surviving more times than they had digits to count. At last, after dodging some Taken Blights that barely missed Azula by mere millimeters, Azula cast a Well of Radiance and lobbed arc mines that continuously pumped arc damage into the it while Sokka tagged the Echo with his Moebius arrows, each one dealing more damage than the last.

With their final reserves of Light, Azula hurled a Nova bomb at the beast while Sokka sent forth a singular shot from his Golden Gun. 

Under such an assault, the Kell Echo stood little chance and as it fell to its knees, Sokka and Azula were whisked away to an alternate dimension, where a giant head with a face reminiscent of an Awoken loomed large over a chest containing some glimmer and loot. The giant head looked down at them and spoke "You two have certainly provided much information to us. For this, you shalt be richly rewarded." 

Just then, Drifter's voice echoed over the comms "You're welcome, I guess? Hit Uncle Drifter up if you need something."

"Could you not stop making a fool out of yourself for once, rat/" Eris hissed.

"Whatever three eyes, we got what we came here for and leave Floaty McBigHead alone, how 'bout that?" he shot back, before terminating.

"So…"

"So..are you hungry, 'cuz I sure am!" Sokka spoke.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Azula shook her head in disappointment "You really are incorrigible." as Sokka rambled on and on about what he was going to order.

* * *

**Later that night…..**

Caressing the side of her face, Sokka remarked "If this is the reward for tagging along on your quest for gear and loot, I should probably request for more time off from Zavala." as Azula hung suspended from the ceiling, a gag over her mouth and a blindfold over her eyes.

Meanwhile, Azula could only give a muffled response as Sokka shut off the lights, leaving the room illuminated with only candles. 

"The safe word is 'Moondust', by the way. Any last words? No? Well let's get started, _princess._ " he whispered huskily in her ear before adding "I love you Azula." as he removed her gag and ravished her.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this out was a real doozy lemme tell ya, hope you peeps enjoyed this absolute unit of a crack fic!


End file.
